


My King. My Queen.

by LadyAuthor711



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Queen of nothing spoilers, cardan greenbriar - Freeform, jude duarte - Freeform, king of faerie, queen of faerie - Freeform, the cruel prince - Freeform, the wicked king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: A/N: I decided to do a piece for my beloved Cardan and Jude, mainly because a friend of mine told me that there was a mighty need for a scene like this at the end of Queen of Nothing. And since it was her birthday I decided I’d fulfill her wish lmao. Happy birthday Krista!Word Count: 2406
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: favorite on TFOTA





	My King. My Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration Soundtrack
> 
> -NFWMB: Hozier 
> 
> -Tether Me: Galleaux
> 
> -My Love Will Never Die: AG, Claire Wyndham

All through the carriage ride back to the palace Jude watched Cardan, as if he was going to up and disappear again, like she really had killed him and the Cardan sitting in front of her was a ghost. But He was there, he was real and solid and sitting in front of her that same stoic look on his face as he examined the passing scenery. Jude sighed an inward sigh of relief, it had actually worked, she had freed Cardan from his curse, and didn’t kill him in the process.

When the carriage arrived at the palace, Cardan was given a robe and graciously took it this time; as well as taking Jude’s hand in his, giving it a firm squeeze of reassurance almost as if he could read her and needed to tell her that yes, he was really here.

“Show me the throne.” Cardan immediately said as they were led into the palace and made their way towards the throne room.

Both Cardan and Jude took in the state of the throne, the smell of rotten leaves and fruit that hung in the air, the giant cavern that lay beneath the broken throne. 

Jude watched as Cardan let go of her hand and bent down to the ground; twisting his long fingers deep into the earth and watched in amazement as the broken and sole throne sewed itself anew and was spilt into two separate ones.

Jude felt the air get sucked out of her a bit but felt it rush back as Cardan took her hand again.

“Do you like it?” he asked, as he looked down at her awestruck face.

“Impressive.” She choked out, her reaction seeming to please Cardan enough.

Soon they were swept away again, this time to the royal chambers; their chambers. People surrounded Cardan as he instructed servants to draw him a bath and they all followed him into the bathing room. Cardan let go of Jude’s hand as he let the others draw him into the bathing room. Jude felt the slip of Cardan’s long fingers prominently from her hand and felt a rush of emotion hit her head on as she watched him walk from her.

All her scheming and plotting; determined to become something more in this world of the weird than just a fragile human. To become a knight of faerie, then a faithful member of the Court of Shadows, then the King’s seneschal and now Queen of Faerie. But never, in all her scheming and plotting did she ever imagine that her feelings of hatred towards Cardan would evolve into something like this. This feeling of gnawing pain that she felt in her chest as she watched Cardan leave her side, only so he could walk into the other room. Jude could still smell the blood, could still feel its warmth on her face and hands. She can see it so clearly, the beheaded snake form of Cardan, watching Cardan himself step out of the snake covered in blood; only to reach out for her and bring her into his bloody embrace. Jude felt all of those bottled up emotions finally explode from her and before she even realized what she was doing, she was in the bathing room shouting for everyone to leave.

“Get out now!” She ordered, her amber eyes blazing as she never broke eye contact with Cardan. The members of the living court and the servants all looked from Jude to Cardan, obviously dismissing the fact that she is Queen and for a moment reigned Faerie solely on her own. 

Cardan took only a moment to take in the fire in her eyes and to show her that that fire was reciprocated in his; before he dismissed everyone with a wave of his hand. 

Jude watched with a small triumphant smile on her face as everyone flooded out of the bathing room and she closed the door behind them.

Cardan only looked amused as she strode over to his side of the bathing chamber. “What’s the cause of this outburst, my queen?”

Jude felt her heart thud in her chest and her blood turn into honey at the sound of him calling her that and she immediately wanted to hear it again.

“I just wanted you all to myself, my king.” She said in a sultry tone hoping that her words would have the same effect on Cardan as they did to her. And by the way his eyes flashed at her calling him ‘my king’, it did exactly that.

“Is that so?” he said meeting her strides until the two met in front of the steaming bathtub.

“Yes.” She said simply, feeling her heart thunder in her chest at the shear proximity to him.

“Well you have me all to yourself now. What are you planning on doing with me?” he said breathily. His long and deft fingers reached out to grab a hold of a piece of her hair, twirling it in his fingers and she felt her entire scalp erupt in shivers.

“Well first.” She said, leaning closer into his touches as his hands began to explore. Those fingers that twirled a single piece of hair, were now buried in her hair making her body hum. “I was hoping to give you a bath since you’re in dire need of one…my king.” She said it again and watched with delight as Cardan’s eyes darkened with desire but they still held that playful glint in them; always up for playing the game.

He smirked, making Jude’s heart falter as he took in the state of her. Bloody and dirt coated armor and hair. “It looks like you could join me, my love.”

Without thinking Jude bit her bottom lip and that was the last straw in Cardan’s resolve. His hand that was buried in her hair brought her the rest of the way to meet his honeyed lips.

“Jude.” He whispered against her lips. “Jude.” Then again on her jaw. “Jude.” He breathed her name on her neck and she felt like her skin was on fire from his kisses. “Jude. You horrid little monster, who has ruined anyone else for me, for all I crave day in and day out is you.” He whispered

“Jude.” He whispered her name reverently against her lips, like a prayer. Then his lips moved from hers to her jaw. “Jude.” He whispered again before he moved to her neck, kissing and sucking on his favorite spot just below her ear; earning a sweet-sounding moan from Jude. “Jude. You horrid little monster, who has ruined anyone else for me.” He whispered against her skin.

Jude pulled on his thick dark raven locks bringing his face back to hers. “As if I’d let you have anyone else but me.” she growled, bringing her lips to his neck and kissing under his jaw sucking a mark there to let him and everyone else know that he was hers.

“Nor would I let you be with anyone other than me.” his voice was raspy as he reached around for the clasps that was holding her armor together and started to undo them. “As if I’d let anyone else put their hands on you.” He whispered into her ear and watched her chest plate fall revealing the light shift she wore underneath. “As if I’d let you wrap your pretty little legs around someone else’s head.” Cardan growled before digging his fingers back into her hair and pulled her lips away from him.

He took in the sight of her; her full and thoroughly kissed lips and lust blown eyes that matched his own.

Jude watched his every movement as he grabbed her elbows and undid the clasps and straps of each one before pulling them off ever so gently. He brought those honeyed lips back to hers only for a brief moment before they began a journey down the length of her body. His hands were like hot irons against her skin as they traced down the length of her body. First down her back only to settle for a moment on her ass and give it a little squeeze. All the while his kisses traveled the same way as his hands, sending Jude into a frenzy.

Jude felt his hands traced down her legs, and while his fingers worked on the last clasps and buckles of her armor; his dark eyes never left hers. His deft fingers worked the buttons of her soft leather britches and swiftly pulled them down and as he did Jude reached for her shift and pulled it over her head leaving her completely exposed to him.

Cardan took in the lovely sight of her as he stood to his full height. Jude smiled at him, cupping his face in her hand and watching Cardan as he placed his hand over hers, as if he took comfort in the touch.

“It’s my turn.” She smiled, reaching for the sole cloak that was draped haphazardly draped around his shoulders. She pushed the fabric back and revealed all of him to her.

He reached for her again but this time Jude pulled away, her eyes holding a mischievous glint to them as she took his hand in hers and stepped into the warm bathwater.

“Come on my king. If you don’t get in the water now it’ll get cold.”

Cardan eagerly followed her into the water, holding her close to his body as they both sank down into the bathtub. Cardan positioned Jude on his lap and she could feel how much he wanted her. He gifted her with sweet kisses as he held her in his arms, then she felt those sweet kisses become fiercer and felt his long deft fingers reach for her center.

She let out a small gasp as he felt him rub between her folds, feeling how slick she was for him.

“Cardan.” She let out a breathy whisper against his neck as she felt those deft fingers circle her clit eliciting another gasp from her, before he pushed in two fingers his thumb never ceasing those slow methodic circles on her clit.

“No more games Jude. No more sweet lies and masks. I want you to let yourself go, give in to me and crave my touch as much as I crave yours. You are my poison and I will never get enough of you.” He growled as he sucked on her neck and she felt she was going to go over the edge soon.

“Cardan.” She whispered again, feeling all sense flood out of her and being replaced by the hazy nonsensical cloud of lust.

“Let go for me Jude, my love, my queen, my heart.”

And with that Jude felt her walls clench down on his fingers and felt the wave of ecstasy wash over her. She clutched onto Cardan as he helped her ride out the rest of her orgasm with lazy circles on her clit.

Once Jude recovered, she wasted no time in reaching for him under the water and stroked up and down his hard length. Jude watched in delight as Cardan’s face went slack with the pleasure, she was causing him and that thought alone could’ve gotten Jude off again.

“Jude. You torture me now.”

She inhaled the scent of him and placed sweet kisses under his jaw. “This is not torture, my love. You have seen my ruthlessness first hand.”

“If this is not torture than end my agony.” Cardan said with a growl and before Jude could even do that, she felt his hands pull hers away from him and grab her hips pulling her to his hard length. “Please my love, quell my agony.”

Jude bit her lip and grabbed onto Cardan’s shoulders, before positioning herself above his length and slowly pushing herself down onto him, the both of them letting out loud moans as he filled her like she’s desperately craved for these long days without him by her side. Even in the human realms she craved, desired, needed his touch. She needed to feel his fingers track a trail of flames down her body, to feel his long tail wrap around her thigh again as he pounded into her. But this, this sensual moment filled with longing on both their sides will have to do for now.

Jude smiled to herself as she rode him, when she felt that same tail wrap around her thigh, like it belonged there. As she rode him letting her take whatever pleasure from him, Cardan leaned forward and brought her pert nipple into his mouth, sucking and twirling it in his mouth; only adding to the growing sensations in Jude.

“Oh Cardan.” She moaned, leaning her head forward a bit as she felt that growing wave of pleasure building inside of her.

“I love you Jude.” Cardan moaned out and Jude felt his hands wrap around her hips, increasing the tempo of their thrusts, bringing their heated climaxes on faster as he continued to speak sweet words into her skin.

“I love you Cardan.” Jude whispered back bringing his lips to hers for a passionate kiss as she felt herself fall over the edge and brought Cardan with her.

As they lay in each other’s arms, their bath water turned a slight pink and having gone a lukewarm; Jude brought her face to meet Cardan’s.

“So, have I kissed you enough my king? Have I cured you of what ails you? Are you sick of my kisses?”

Cardan burrowed his hands into Jude’s hair bringing her lips back to his for a long and lingering kiss before he pulled away again. “I will never have enough of your honeyed kisses. What I have said about you being the sickness and the cure…I’m afraid it didn’t work and I’ve grown mad from my love for you. I toil in it no matter what form I possess, you are my love, my warrior and my queen always and forever. I can only hope that you will never tire of my kisses and my love for you.”

“Oh Cardan. Never. I will never tire of your sweet kisses and I will never get bored and throw your love away as long as you do the same with mine. Because I believe we share the same madness and there is no cure for what ails me either. I love you.”


End file.
